Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN123)
Thor Odinson is a superhero and a member of the Avengers who was born in Asgard. He is the son of Odin, the king of Asgard. He is also the wielder of Mjolnir. History After Captain America was vaporized by Red Skull, Iron Man activated the Avengers Protocol and called the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark were Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As The Avengers flew to the HYDRA Base, in Antarctica and learned that Captain America was still alive and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis Red Skull. What ensured was a massive battle that ended up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat by the Avengers, Red Skull realized where the true power resided in the Avengers team and ordered M.O.D.O.K. attack and strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and armor. Now clad in his armor he called himself the Iron Skull. As Tony laid there dying, Tony asked Captain America for help. The team found the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option was for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During a sparring session between the two, Thor and Hulk were infected by the nanobots. They all battled each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cured his allies using a concentrated EMP. They found Red Skull trying to steal Tony's tech, who was stopped, but still had time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovered the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They created a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team then moved to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together the take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading HYDRA forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subjects the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minions drag him underground to safety. Phineas and Ferb Thor is a God of Thunder from Asgard. He is one of the heroes that lost their powers due to one of Doofenshmirtz's inators. He along with the rest of the heroes later go to Phineas and Ferb for help. Relationships Hulk Hulk is Thor's teammate and rival. They are always arguing about who is physically stronger, and have competed in numerous of competitions to try to find out, almost always ending in a stalemate. Thor considers Hulk a brother, and gladly fights with him as the muscle of the Avengers. Thor is one of the few who understand the Hulk, which is probably why they get along so well. Black Widow Natasha and Thor are teammates and don't interact much. In Widows Run she and Thor tried to get rid of the Infinity Stones. When under the Stones control, she asks Thor to get rid of her by sending her away to the Dark Realm, even though his father's law forbids it. He eventually summons the portal to send her away, although he was quite reluctant to do so. Hawkeye Hawkeye is also Thor's teammate and rival alongside Hulk. Though all three are rivals they can be friends when they need to be. In Back To The Learning Hall, Thor gets an invitation to return to Asgard and decides to go with Hawkeye and Hulk in tow. When they get to the Hall Hulk and Hawkeye realize that Thor hadn't graduated. Eventually they go through the trials as three are only meant to compete. As his teammates passed their trials Thor had opened the door from Valhalla releasing Loki and some undead warriors as he did not answer the second riddle correctly, the first time. Super Powers * Asgardian Physiology: Thor is arguably the mightiest Asgardian, second only to odin. His attributes are more developed than average Asgardians to a certain extent. ** Superhuman Strength: '''Thor is perhaps the strongest Asgardian. Thor's class 100 strength enables him to lift vans and throw them far away, throw the Absorbing Man far away into the sky, fight the Hulk and with his hammer even give him amnesia once. Thor has been seen pushing Hulk back several of times and grappling with him over arguments on several of occasions. Thor has caught the Avengers Jet from falling out of the sky several of times, and his stay on Zarda's island caused powerful tidal waves to threaten New York.Thor was also able to fought the entire Squadron Supreme(except Nighthawk)in ''Second to Last Stand ''and hold them off for some time,although he was defeated in the end. Thor was the only being able to break free from the near impenetrable handcuffs placed on him by the Squadron Supreme when he was their prisoner, when even beings such as the Red Hulk could not. ** '''Nigh-Invulnerability: '''Asgardians posses a super dense skin that can resist heavy arms fire, all toxins, energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces, and Thor's skin is even denser than all Asgardians, with the exception of Odin. Thor's durability is far greater than most Asgardians, with the exception of Odin, and he is extremely resilient to fire, electrocution, all Earth diseases and toxins, he can withstand powerful energy attacks and hits from Thanos and the Hulk with no injury or damage. Hyperion even comments on Thor's durability, saying that of course Thor would not be effected by his vortex breath. He has fallen from extreme heights, been hit to the moon, blasted with Infinity Stones, and been hit over 20 times by the Rock Guard at the learning hall with no physical signs of injury. He needs no air, food, water, or sleep to survive, and is immune to temperature extremes, shown when he rescues Iron Man from the intense heat of the sun. ** '''Superhuman Speed: Thor also possesses superhuman speed, reflexes, and agility, shown as when he always moves super-fast, especially when flying. He can fly faster than mach speeds while on Earth, and faster than light speeds while in space. ** Limited Immortality: '''Thor, as he stated, is immortal and time only makes Asgardians stronger(they do age physically as Odin is clearly older looking). However, he is not unkillable. ** '''Mjolnir: Through the use of this mystical war hammer, Thor gained another vast set of supernatural powers & abilities. *** Weather Control: '''The hammer can control the basic elements of a storm. It can create full on storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. Thor can manipulate the elements to his will, such as spinning the hammer around, which releases powerful winds, or by channeling lightning through his body. The hammer can generate lighting, and can manipulate and absorb energy. *** '''Worthiness Enchantment: '''The hammer has enchantment to allow only Thor to lift and control the hammer and access its full potential. Apparently, the connection between Thor and Mjonir can be severed both willingly and in the case that Thor dies. *** '''Teleportation: '''The hammer allows Thor to teleport himself to different places in the universe almost instantaneously. *** '''Flight: '''Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds and is able to perform several aerodynamic feats and chance his own course through the power of thought. He can also hover in air by only constantly spinning the hammer through the thong. Thor has been seen flying and hovering in the air without Mjolnir though. *** '''Armor Manifestation: Thor can also transport his Asgradian Battle Armor to himself and "armor up" at any time in case he removes the armor or it undergoes battle damage. His armaments includes: his chestplate, the chain-mail sheathing on his arms, the leather wrist cuff(s), his helmet, and his cape. *** Healing: As as stated in Norse Mythology, Mjolnir is capable of healing injuries, illness, disorders, infections, intoxications etc..., by using its magical powers. Thor can even use this ability on himself. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thor is the one of the greatest warriors in Asgard. Second only to Odin, he is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is an expert marksman, and is masterful in various areas of combat. * Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor has become masterful in fighting with Mjolnir and is proficient in hammer throwing. He can even block energy shots with it. Screenshots 19-1460571474.PNG 14asgard.png 14-1462323356.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 32-1487040323.PNG 24-1487040277.PNG 33 (1)-1501605312.PNG 32female thor.PNG Frost Fight! (2941).png Frost Fight! (2940).png Frost Fight! (2939).png Frost Fight! (2938).png Frost Fight! (2937).png Frost Fight! (2934).png Image 180608 190404.png Image 180608 190341.png Image 180608 190154.png Image 180607 215919.png Image 180607 215850.png Image 181007 141530.png Avengers Assemble (588).png Avengers Assemble (712).png Avengers Assemble (713).png Avengers Assemble (982).png Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 0851.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e17 0104.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e17 0573.jpg Thor_USM_002.png Scene11026.png Guardians of the Galaxy Season 3 Episode 21 1061.jpg Category:Marvel Universe Category:Deities Category:Super Centenarians Category:Lightning Style Category:Army of Light Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Chosen Ones Category:Flight Category:Avengers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Royalty Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Force Category:Body Adventure Category:Crossdresser Category:Telekinesis Category:Archer Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Energy Projection Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Armor Users Category:Healing Factor Category:Invulnerability Category:Asgardian Category:Legendary Character Category:Hunters Category:Prince Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Space Travel Category:Space Adaption Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Battle World Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Bor Family Category:Warrior Category:Son Category:Chick Magnet Category:Rival to the Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Secret Keeper Category:Martial Artist Category:A Class Category:Warmonger Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Frog Physiology Category:Manslaughter Category:Heterosexuality Category:Universe 12041